Resource provisioning or placement of applications on a set of physical servers to optimize the application Service Level Agreements (SLA) is a well studied problem. Typically, concerns about application performance, infrequent but inevitable workload peaks, and security requirements persuade the provisioning decision logic to opt for a conservative approach, such as hardware isolation among applications with minimum sharing of resources. This leads to sub-optimal resource utilization. Real webserver workloads from sports, e-commerce, financial, and internet proxy clusters have been studied to find that average server utilization varies between 11% and 50%, as known from P. Bohrer et al., “The case for power management in web servers,” Power Aware Computing, 2002. Such inefficient provisioning leads to relatively large hardware and operations costs when compared to the actual workload handled by the data center.